


In Some Universe

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	In Some Universe

Seth often finds himself thinking about alternate universes. If one small thing changed in the past, how would the word today be different?

If his brother hadn't moved to LA, would Seth have ever ended up like this with Dean?

In the chaos of the universe, it's paradoxically both maddening and calming to look at the threads connecting each minuscule event to what he thinks of as reality. 

He usually only has these thoughts at night in bed when he can't calm his mind down enough to sleep, and he'll stick a _Mission: Impossible_ movie in and watch it to stop his racing thoughts. 

Tonight though, he doesn't have that option.  
  
He and Dean were across the country filming for the Supernatural season. It's late, and they just got back from a particularly harrowing location. At least, so Dean claims. Seth has been trying to calm him down enough to chase away the panic in his baby blue eyes, but to no avail. Eventually, once they got to their shared hotel room, he handed Dean a beer. 

"Sit dude. You need a drink. I'll deal with the equipment."

Dean took the bottle and murmured his quiet appreciation as Seth took the camera from him. 

After putting the cameras away and kicking off his ghoul-hunting boots, Seth grabbed a bottle for himself and walked to the window, looking out at the night sky. 

He heard a rustling and turned to see Dean joining him. The older man was quiet, and stood closer to Seth than strictly friendly, but Seth didn't care. 

Why would he?

He's been trying to get as close to Dean as possible without scaring the skittish man away for a long time. 

They stood in silence, drinking their beers and looking out at the night sky, where stars were actually visible. 

_How many events must have added up for this to happen?_

He wondered to himself. 

_For this man and me to have this job and be here right now. How easy would it have been for that to go wrong?_

_How hard would it have been for events to lead to us being more than friends?_

"Do you ever think about chance?" Seth heard himself mumbling softly. 

Dean seemed to take a few seconds to hear him. "What do you mean?" He replied after a moment. 

"I mean, like, what are the odds that you and I would be right here right now? What all had to have gone right in the history of the world for this to happen?” He knew he was sounding a little delirious, and he sipped his drink as he waited for Dean's response. 

"I don't know, man. I didn't realize you're a philosophical drunk." The blonde said with a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"I have to be a hell of a lightweight for that." Seth pointed out with a smile, holding up his barely-touched bottle. "I've just been thinking. I don't know if you believe in the whole _alternate reality_ thing, that every choice we make branches into different realities."

Dean shrugged. "I've heard of it. Probably seen a movie or two with it."

Seth nodded and turned from the window to look straight at Dean. "Look, you and I both know I don't, you know, _emote_ well.'

"You can say that again." The blonde joked before seeing the seriousness in Seth's expression. "You alright there, big guy?"

"Yeah. I just, I wanted to say…" He sighed, running his hand through his already insane hair. "I'm glad. You know. That I'm in this reality. The one where you're my best friend and I just looked at an old house that you think is haunted with you and we're drinking beer in our hotel room."

Dean smiled a little bit. "I think that's as much of a compliment I'm ever getting from you. But I'm glad too."

Seth noticed Dean's feet inching closer, and stood still. 

It was slow, the way Dean leaned forward and Seth bent over to meet his friend. He couldn't tell if he was giving Dean time to back out or vice versa, but soon their lips were only a hair's breadth away. 

He closed the last of the distance, keeping the contact chaste and easy for Dean to back down from. 

Dean, alternatively, put his beer down on the window sill and wrapped his arms around Seth's waist. The movement seemed to wake the brunette back up, and he placed his bottle next to Dean's and buried his fingers in Dean's curly hair. He had the presence of mind to note the fact Dean's hair was just as soft as it looked like it should be. 

Seth had imagined this more often than he'd care to admit, but in his mind it had never been close to the real thing. Dean's lips were so much softer than he anticipated, and they gave a weird texture due to Dean biting them out of nervousness all night, which Seth decided he liked. 

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, the blonde broke the kiss, looking down at their feet while staying wrapped up in Seth's arms. "We probably need to… Need to talk about that." He said breathlessly after a moment. 

The brunette nodded. "Right. But, in the morning? We should really be going to bed."

Dean looked back up and smiled. "In the morning then."

Seth pulled away reluctantly. "I'm gonna change real quick, okay?"

The blonde nodded and went to his own bag to grab his grey sweatpants to sleep in as Seth went to the bathroom. 

He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment when he went into the bathroom, not sure what he was looking for. He reached his hand up and touched his lips lightly, remembering the feeling of Dean being there. 

After a few seconds, he shook his head at his own ridiculousness and changed clothes. When he returned to the main room, he saw Dean already changed and lying in one of the beds. 

He walked over to the other bed and was about to move the sheets when he heard Dean.

"Wait." The blonde said so softly he thought he might have missed it. 

He looked over at him. "What's up?"

Dean looked almost embarrassed, but continued anyways. "Could you... Um, I mean, would you mind just, uh…" He trailed off, studying his hand. "It's just, I'm scared." He finally said. 

Seth smiled a little bit. "Do you want me to sleep next to you and scare off the ghouls?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Not if you're gonna be a jackass about it."

Seth climbed in the bed next to Dean, leaving a respectable distance between him and turned off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. The only light was the occasional passing headlight from the road outside. 

He heard movement and felt Dean scoot closer to him, placing a hand on Seth's arm. 

"Seth?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being you." Dean eventually said.   
"Yeah, I know, it was cheesy as hell."

The brunette smiled. "As long as you're aware." He felt Dean move over and press his lips to Seth's cheek. He flushed at the tender contact. 

He looked to the side, and Dean kissed his lips softly. "I know we're going to talk about it tomorrow." He said after pulling back. "But I want you to know that this isn't just because I'm scared. I've been thinking about this for… Some time."

"Me too." Seth said softly. 

Dean chuckled. "So we could've been doing this for longer? That sucks."

"Well, in some realities, we have been."

"Sure." He was quiet for a moment. "How many realities do you think we're, you know, a _thing_ in?"

Seth smiled at the phrase. "A _thing_ _?"_

"You know what I mean."

He thought about it for a moment. "I think a lot. Honestly, I do. Because I don't think there are many realities where I've met you and not fallen for you."

The blonde was quiet at that response. He leaned over and kissed Seth again. It was more of a peck really, but Seth wasn't complaining. 

Maybe choices lead to an infinite number of realities where everything is different. 

Or maybe there was only one version of him and it was lying next to Dean.

He decided he was happy either way, and was willing to let that mystery remain unsolved, so long as this version of him wasn't leaving Dean's side. 


End file.
